The Game
by EmilyLouisexx
Summary: When Miranda finds out that Gary is 'married' Her and Stevie plan to get their own back with a game.
1. Part 1

**The Game.**

**Part 1- Making a Plan.**

It was all part of the Game, Well some of it was. Miranda had been Heartbroken when Gary had told her he was married. 'Just a Green Card' He had said, but it had hurt deeper than he had ever imagined. Sitting at the table, With a cup of tea in one hand and a chocolate lolly in the other, Miranda stared at Stevie, who was calculating the Business Net Profit and Loss. Stevie had been speaking to Miranda, trying to break it down so Miranda could understand, But Miranda just couldn't get her head around it so she simply Nodded. Stevie smiled hoping that it had all sunk in But realized soon that Miranda was not listening.

"Look Miranda, Stop Mopping." She said Slapping Miranda on the arm. Miranda put the rest of her tea down -as she had dropped most of it from Stevie slapping her- and Tried to look Angry, which failed miserably.

"I Can't Stevie, I'm Hurting" Stevie sighed she knew what Gary had did to Miranda was Wrong, and now her best 'giant' Friend was hurting.

"But Miranda, Its time to move on." Stevie replied, putting the board away knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with the business side of things, this caused a little smirk come across Miranda's face, which immediately looked like 'I Won' Luckily Stevie didn't notice. Still looking down at the cup of tea in the mug, Miranda wondered what she could do today, she didn't really feel like doing anything, Anything fun that is, Not because the fact that she would enjoy it but the fact she'd ruin it for Stevie because of the mood she was in.

"I Know" Stevie Spoke as she jumped up off of her 'little' stool. A grin appeared between her lips and Miranda looked gone out at Stevie. She wondered what Stevie was thinking, but she knew it would be something good, Stevie always came up with the best jokes.

"What?" Miranda asked Sheepishly, wondering if she wanted to know the answer.

"Lets Play a Game" She said, Smiling again but bigger and Brighter.

As Stevie Finished, Miranda looked at her, and Smiled. "Will this Work?" Stevie smiled. "Of Course it will."

_Everywhere I Go_  
_When everyone who knows me_  
_Knows that I would stand alone_  
_It's all part of the game_  
_The game, the game, the game._

"Its the Elastic Band theory" Miranda looked towards Stevie wondering if she knew what she was going.

"Elastic what theory?" Miranda giggled at the word 'Elastic' Not knowing why but urged Stevie to carry on talking.

"Elastic Band Theory, You push Gary away. I know a Guy, Get him Jealous?" Miranda smiled.

"So its kinda' like revenge?" Miranda and Gary had spoke since he had told her he was married. They were Friends, they never weren't she was just hurt that he had done it.

"Sortta' But like an Elastic Band, You'll end up back with him?" She paused. "Get it?" Miranda looked at Stevie, and grinned wildly.

"Lets do this" She replied.


	2. Part 2

**The Game.**

**Part 2- Choosing your Opponent.**

_'Lets Play the Love Game'_

She had listern to Stevie, Why had she listened to Stevie? She wondered to Herself. She looked upwards in the Shop, where Stevie was sitting at the Till Chatting another Guy up; this had been her third today. Was Miranda Jealous? Of Course she was. This was why she had listened to Stevie's Advice. She waddled over to where Stevie sat and flicked her hair back, causing herself to Poke Herself in the eye. She could feel one of her eyes Leaking, She tried to keep a straight face as she listened to the Conversation, that Stevie and the guy were having. Stevie turned to see Miranda crying, Wondering what was up. To break the silence Miranda started to talk.

"My breasts are bigger than two mango's put together" Miranda giggled, whereas Stevie and the man just looked at her gone out. Walking towards the 'new' stand which contained the new holiday section, full of essentials for holidays. Whilst the pair where talking she was listening in to the conversation.

"I was just wondering if you sell Cases? You see I am going on holiday to Greece and I am in need of a Case" Stevie smiled sweetly and replied.

"We have all shapes and sizes, and I'm not talking about Miranda's Breasts" Miranda let out a giggle and a snort. Giving Miranda a weird look, he turned and walked towards the stand, Miranda being Miranda ran over to Stevie and quietly whispered.

"I'm sorry Stevie, I told you I am not very good with Greeting People, I mean Its harder than it looks" Miranda shook her head, agreeing with herself.

"Excuse Me? I'll take this one" Both of them smiled charmingly (Well Miranda looked Constipated) as he strolled up towards the till. Getting out his wallet to pay, Stevie scanned the case and asked for a signature.

"Thank you...Justin" He smiled and Miranda let out an enormous Laugh as he ran out the door. Miranda fell on the beanbag laughing. Stevie walked over and started to tap her foot on the ground. "I was in there Miranda, I was so close to getting his phone number" Miranda still laughing tried to defend herself.

" But Stevie Listen. Justin came to get a Case. Just-In-Case" She started laughing again making herself cry. She looked towards Stevie who was no showing any emotion. "Stevie come on. JUST-IN-Case" Still Stevie didn't Laugh. Miranda Sighed, she hadn't laughed like that for ages.

Still Crying from Laughing, Miranda got up from the beanbag. "I'm surprised, you don't lose weight if you laugh so much. I mean look at me, I'd be skinny if it were true" Stevie looked Miranda up and down and gave out a little Chuckle.

"Yeah look at you".

o.o

After a few minutes, Stevie asked Miranda help her maintain the shop, they had sold many cases and they were only one left, Miranda looked around, it was coming closer to Closing time. Stevie had gone outback, So Miranda thought she'd get herself off of the 'boring Land' She picked up the case and start to dance around with it , singing 'we're all going on a summer holiday' after completing the song she began to role play.

"Stevie, I'm leaving this place, I'm moving on, My rich Boyfriend and me are going to live in France, we have Vineyards and pastry" She spoke Laughing a tad.

"What Miranda, your Leaving?" A Shocked Miranda turned around to see Gary standing behind her frozen to the spot. He had never felt so bad, until he had heard this. He wondered if she was joking or not, But then again he had been so busy in the restaurant, they hadn't spoken for weeks and because of the whole incident, he had barely apologized. Stevie cam from out the back and he noticed Miranda and Gary, Breaking the Ice she spoke to him.

"Hey Gary?!" Stevie said as she walked in , She looked towards Miranda and Miranda looked towards Stevie who was now Grinning. Miranda didn't really want to speak to Gary, but she knew she would have to sooner or later.

"Miranda Listen. We-" Miranda shook her head, she looked towards Gary, she loved him so much, she hoped this would work. She hadn't known what to say since he had walked through the door. Stevie looked at Miranda and decided to start a conversation before Miranda embarrassed herself again.

"So Gary, why are you here?" Both Stevie and Miranda did wonder why Gary had turned up it was nearly dinnertime the busiest time of the day; well Miranda liked to think so.

"I need to speak to Miranda, But I hear she is moving away?" Stevie lifted an Eyebrow, and Miranda lowed the case and placed it back on the stand, trying not to giggle again she looked down towards the ground.

"Oh and where is she going?" Stevie asked trying to nose into Miranda's 'story'. Miranda didn't have time to speak when Gary said.

"Moving to France, with her 'Rich' Boyfriend, cause they have vineyards and Pastry" Stevie looked towards Gary and he laughed. "Thats not true is is?"

Miranda shook her head and laughed again. "Say no More, But I do have a Date tomorrow Night" Stevie looked at Miranda and they did a Mental High Five.

"Oh?" Gary looked Disappointed. "Well I did just want to come and apologize, Miranda I am sorry" Gary smiled a little. Miranda looked into his eyes, she was falling for him once again.

" Gary its fine, Apology Accepted." She smiled and he felt the desire in his belly, he had loved this girl from the minute she had walked into his life and now she was dating someone else.

"So Then, Who's This Guy your Dating?

...

A/N; Hello, I know I promised you a Crossover but It didn't really work so I started this little parter story. Thank you for the follows and reviews. I hope to Update more quickly. ;3


End file.
